


Eye for an Eye

by rebelise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is an RA, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, rey is one of his residents, semi-forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelise/pseuds/rebelise
Summary: Rey's RA is an asshole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by The Strike.  
> The priest kink fic is coming! I just had to write this out last night and I wanted to share it asap  
> Research (and my bff who's an RA) tell me that RAs and students aren't allowed to have relationships. So that makes this all the more delicious to write. Hehe  
> Idk if schools outside the US have RAs or not? let me know if you're confused

 

 

> _There's something sexy about the way that you rage_
> 
> _I love to hate you I'm glad we're on the same page_
> 
> "Eye for an Eye" by The Strike

Rey doesn’t even like Poe, so she’s not exactly sure how she ends up with his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist, staggering almost into the side door of their dorm. He’s laughing hysterically about some joke that somebody had made at the party, but Rey isn’t drunk enough to find it so extremely funny and she’s on the verge of shoving him off and letting him find his way to his own room—it wouldn’t be too horrible of her, since they’re already inside their hall, would it?—when suddenly she hears a baritone voice call her name sharply, rage quivering in every syllable: “Miss Niima!” and then, “Mr. Dameron!”

She goes cold and slowly turns her head to see a positively _livid_ Ben Solo—the RA—standing in the doorway of the stairwell leading to the rest of the building upstairs. No, she’s definitely not drunk enough to dampen her awareness of Solo’s _fury_ —his eyes are wide, nostrils flaring, and his features look strained as if he’s barely holding himself together. She’s not sure if her heart starts to race from fear or excitement. Because yeah—her RA is _hot_. She noticed that reality from day 1. Rose and Kaydel sniff when she admits this once, probably smoking together on a porch somewhere in the upperclassmen apartments—because Rose and Kaydel think the RA of Organa Hall is weird. Maybe he’s attractive, but that doesn’t erase his weirdness. Plus, they live in a building named after his _mom_. “He like _never_ smiles,” Kaydel points out, like that’s valid proof that Ben Solo is not, in fact, hot. Rey decides to not say out loud that she’s inexplicably turned on by his brooding attitude. This would only earn her an askance look from her friends.

Ben is _decidedly_ not smiling right now as she and Poe awkwardly stumble towards him, still stupidly clutching each other for support. Poe’s absolutely wasted. And both he and Rey are underage. That’s probably enough to earn expulsion. Ben’s wearing black sweatpants and a black shirt with red type sprawled across it. His black hair is pulled back in a half-ponytail and his huge arms are folded over his chest. He’s looking down his nose at both Rey and Poe and Rey can hear his heavy breathing in the eerily still room. Poe looks up and guffaws before groaning softly, he’s starting to look a bit green, and Ben sharply tells him to get upstairs to a toilet before he pukes all over the ground. Rey holds her breath and starts to guide Poe into the stairwell when Ben barks her name, “Miss Niima, he’s not two. He’s been potty-trained, remember?”

Rey can’t help but glare at her RA. Yeah, she gets they’re in trouble, but Poe needs help. He’s really not looking good right now and he keeps swaying. “Go on Dameron, there’s a bathroom in the first-floor lobby. Don’t make a mess for the cleaning ladies, please.”

Poe mutters, “Fuck you, Solo,” feebly, before trudging on up the stairs. Ben pins Rey beneath the weight of his black stare. She feels very small, and even though Poe’s obnoxious, she wishes he would have stayed. Or she’d rather have gone to listen to him empty his stomach than stand here, waiting for Ben to just talk. It’s like he’s trying to draw this out, make her as uncomfortable as possible

“Ok, I get it. I know—it’s illegal, and all that shit. But don’t tell me that you didn’t do stuff like this before,” Rey knows this is a dangerous line to walk, but she does have _some_ alcohol in her system and it makes her bolder. And his scrutiny is pissing her off.

Ben snorts. “I didn’t. My mom is the fucking president of the school. I’m her trophy son.” Then, his voice changes ever so slightly, becoming more professional and annoyingly imperious—his  _R_ _A voice_. “What I’m more concerned with, Miss Niima, is the fact that you’re whoring around campus.”

“What?” Rey squeaks, rearing back. “ _Whoring_?” If possible, he looks even more angry now than when Poe was here. The tips of his ears, usually covered up by his hair, are flushed bright red and his full lips drawn tightly together.

“Yes,” his voice trembles slightly, as if he’s just barely containing some sort of emotion beneath the surface. “Staggering around at—what, _one in the fucking morning_ —draped all over Poe Dameron. God knows what else.”

Rey blinks rapidly, unable to believe what she’s hearing. God, he’s such a freak. Like it’s any of his fucking business who she’s fucking around with—not that she _is_ ; she has no interest in any of the guys at this school. Well, no interest in _almost_ all of the guys at this school. She only thinks Ben is hot. But he’s such a _dick_.

“Yeah?” she snorts, planting her hands on her hips. “So fucking what?”

“So _what_?” he snarls, leaning down so that his long nose is only inches from her button one.

“Write me up, or whatever,” Rey sneers. “I’ll deal, okay. Sorry for breaking the law. But who I hang with is none of your business.”

“I’m your RA.” She can feel his breath on her cheeks. Warm, minty. A shiver raises gooseflesh and the fine hairs on her arms and neck.

“Yeah, so do your fucking job and slap me with a fine, or whatever. But you don’t get to tell me what to do in my personal life. Nobody does.” And nobody ever will. Rey pushes past him and runs up the stairs, two at a time, to get back to the room she shares with Rose Tico.

 

______

           

Ben doesn’t write her up. Rey waits and waits for shit to hit the fan, but it never does. She never gets an email, or some notice from school officials. It’s like a waking nightmare though, expecting every minute for that to happen. And here she has to admit that maybe Ben is a genius, playing the psychological terror card. Building her suspense, making her think it’s coming. Scaring the shit out of her. Or maybe he doesn’t want to file a report that could bite him in the ass—because she could totally report him for trying to intimidate her—whatever it is that he was doing to her. Getting all up in her face, breathing on her, trying to suffocate her with his body scent, his _pheromones_. People could get arrested for trying to physically intimidate.

But he’s certainly not happy with her. She feels his eyes on her whenever she walks through the common room or the lobby where there’s a pool table, ping-pong, and a vending machine. Almost like he’s sulking.

God, he really _is_ weird.

He’s nothing like his mom, Dr. Organa, the current president of the university. She’s so outgoing, a social butterfly, always planning events for the school and fundraisers, dances, galas, meeting students around campus and holding dinners—whatever university presidents do. Ben only hangs out with a couple of the other RAs—Armitage Hux and Gwendy Phasma.

Other than that, he’s alone, always reading under one of the trees outside the dorm or in the media room, stretched out on a couch with a book. He’s almost too big for the couches—he’s just so long, like his body could go on and on and never stop. Rey used to let herself admire the firm muscles of his legs, the taut curve of his ass and his black hair spilling down around his long pale face. Now she barely spares him a glance, silently fuming that he’s holding her and Poe’s misconduct over her head now. Like he’s abusing his powers as the RA.

About two weeks after the night he caught their drunken return to the residence hall, Rey and Rose are getting ready to go with Kaydel, Finn, Jess Pava and Poe to Rose’s older sister’s apartment—Rey knows she’s treading thin ice as it is, given what’s happened before, but she’s willing to take a chance. Besides, she’ll probably spend the night tonight with Rose at Paige Tico’s. So, she should be home free.

She pulls on some skin-tight jeans and an emerald-colored crop top that makes her eyes look more green than hazel tonight, lots of mascara, shimmery eyeshadow, and some lip-gloss. Rose gapes at her. “You could legit get any of the jocks on the football team,” she breathes in awe.

Rey wrinkles her nose but accepts the compliment. The flare of her hips is really defined by these clingy jeans, and the toned plane of her stomach can be seen if she stands with her shoulders back.

“C’mon, let’s go!” Rose checks her phone and apparently the others are downstairs waiting. They head to the stairwell but on the way down the echoey flights, they turn the corner and nearly collide with their RA. Rey’s immediately on edge, bristling, and she nearly bares her teeth at him.

Damn, he looks better than usual tonight. Tonight, his hair is pulled into a loose knot at the back of his head, dark tendrils shielding his protruding ears. He doesn’t smile at either of them, and Rey quickly looks away; she focuses on putting one foot in front of the other. She has no idea what it is about him, but he makes something in her chest _ache_. It’s insane.

As they hurry past and continue trotting downstairs, Rey hears him say, voice echoing on the walls of the stairwell, “I better not catch you again like last time. Won’t be so easy on you this time.”

Rey wonders if Rose heard that as well, but when they exit the stairwell, Rose nudges her urgently. “Man, he’s got it bad. He’s so freaking _obvious_ about it.”

“What?” Rey asks blankly.

“Our _RA_. You’ve got him wrapped around your finger.”

A shiver races down Rey’s spine but she just shakes her head. “What the hell, Rose. You’re delusional.”

Rose gapes. “He totally looks at you with these big puppyish _fuck-me_ eyes! He’d lick your feet if you asked him to.”

“We all agreed that he’s weird. _And_ he’s an asshole.” _Not that that’s stopped me from thinking about tugging his hair, or wrapping my legs around his waist…_

“I mean, he’s definitely a freak. But still, freaks gotta get laid, I guess,” Rose shrugs.

_A hot freak._

Rey scowls and Rose drops the subject. But Rey can’t get Ben’s burning brown eyes out of her head even when they’re all laughing and exulting about the party at Paige’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You love to argue with me hey don't you baby  
> You only kiss with the sharpest tongue  
> I've had to tune out your voice, only noise lately  
> You scream so hard you collapse a lung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY, I've been sick off and on the past few weeks plus Thanksgiving, final essays and projects, and all kind of shit that stunts my flow for writing. But all of your kudos and comments have really really brightened my weeks and I'm so glad ya'll are enjoying this story. I wasn't too sure about it but I decided to extend the chapter count because this next installment didn't really go as far in the story as I wanted. I predict that this story will be six chapters at most? I've written this chapter at least three times because each time I wrote it, I didn't like it as a next installment. So, yeah...maybe I could've had something new up before now, but my perfectionistic, anxious ass couldn't settle for the earlier versions.  
> please, please leave comments and kudos and inspire me to keep going!

The party starts off fine, but it quickly spirals into something Rey would like nothing more than to get out of. Some guy whose face she can’t remember starts to kiss her when she steps out onto Paige’s apartment balcony and at first Rey lets herself try to enjoy it. But she doesn’t really want to be here, feeling a guy she doesn’t give a shit about stick his tongue in her mouth. When he starts to kiss down her neck, she pushes him away and returns inside, flustered and attempting to laugh it off. Rose only brings it up later when they’re getting ready for bed after everybody leaves. They’re sitting together on Paige’s couch, waiting for Paige to make them some popcorn. “You have a hickey,” she giggles, obviously still tipsy, poking a spot on Rey’s collarbone. “Solo’s gonna be so pissed.”

Rey scoffs, shoving Rose’s hand away, her cheeks on _fire_. “It’s none of his damned business.”

“C’mon, just admit it. You wish it was _Ben_ who’d shoved his tongue down your throat.”

Rey glares. “I was only making out for _one minute._ And—shut it!” She refrains from hiding her face in her hands. The effect of the alcohol is already almost worn off for her and she’s in no mood to be teased. Especially about this.

“You _do_ think he’s hot,” Rose slurs. “You _said_ that one time. C’mon, Rey.”

“Who thinks who is hot?” Paige yelps from the kitchen.

“No one,” Rey says loudly, tucking her knees up under her chin.

“Rey’s crushing _big time_ on our RA.”

“Your RA—you mean _Solo_? The president’s kid?” Paige pokes her head out of the kitchen, her expression almost disbelieving. Rey does hide her face now. It’s so hot it hurts, and she wants to kill Rose for blurting all of this out. Paige is a senior like Ben, so she’s known him longer than either of them. She’s already testified that he surprised her by becoming a Resident Assistant. “Didn’t see that coming,” she’d muttered skeptically. Because yes, Ben is the president’s weird son. Her only child. Tall, built, big nose and black hair that he usually pulls back.

Expressive brown eyes flecked with gold.

“They’re got it bad for each other—Solo and Rey,” Rose offers, earning her a lethal glance from her roommate.

“Are you shitting me?” they hear Paige yell from the kitchen.

“Nope,” Rose hums. “I’m absolutely, one-hundred-percent serious. I mean, Rey already thinks he’s—”

Rey grabs a pillow and throws it at Rose’s face. “He hates me. He basically accused me of sleeping around.”

Paige enters the room with her popcorn and sits down on the couch. She narrows her eyes, lips twitching. “I have to see this with my own eyes. As far as I know, he doesn’t date. Or he hasn’t dated anyone here at school. Or, he’s really good at being private?”

Rey stares at her hands folded on the tops of her knees. Now that Rose mentions it, what is she supposed to do with the hickey on her neck? Flaunt it? Let it be? Cover it up?

Seems like the best option, she realizes, with a twitch of mirth, wet heat spreading between her thighs.

She and Rose sneak into their dorm early the next morning. They think they’re successful in being sneaky, but then they hear a deep voice and it paralyzes them in their tracks.

“Well, well, well.”

Rey whips her head around. “Solo,” she grunts, seeing the tall, gangly guy at the other end of the hall. He’s got his arms crossed, eyes narrowed, black hair tumbling into his eyes.

Rose flashes Rey a panicky look. Rey simply stares back at their RA.

“Please tell me you weren’t frying your brains over in the senior apartments.”

“It’s none of your business,” Rey snips, taking a step back when Ben starts to walk towards them.

“You’re telling your Resident Assistant that?”

Ben sounds calm. Disturbingly calm. But Rey doesn’t let on that she even gives a fuck. “I guess,” she shrugs.

Rose inches towards the door leading upstairs.

“We’re sorry—we were staying at my sister’s place last night.”

“Alright,” Ben says softly.

Rose’s eyes are huge with dismay. Rey knows she’s terrified of getting written up. But Rey doesn’t have parents. It’s not like there’s anyone to notify if she gets in trouble with administration—although of course, she does _not_ want to lose her scholarship. But Ben Solo is really getting on her nerves.

She rolls her jaw and merely stares at him, not bothering to follow Rose’s cue and apologize. “I need a moment to speak with Miss Niima,” Ben tells Rose—in other words, she is excused. Rose flashes Rey a frantic glance, but she nods and slips into the stairwell to head back to her room.

Ben waits until the door clicks shut before he finally growls, “Looks like you were having fun last night.”

Rey folds her arms across her chest. “Quite right. Seems like you can’t say the same.”

Ben snorts, “Making assumptions, are we?”

“Just calling it how I see it,” Rey tosses her hair, but Ben’s eyes darken, fixing on her neck. “Look, is there a reason you’re holding me up? I’m not exactly in the mood for small talk.”

Ben presses his lips into a thin line. He steps closer, and his abrupt nearness sends a shiver through Rey. Her heart stutters when he reaches out a large, pale hand, his fingertips fluttering over a spot near her collarbone, just above the collar of her green shirt.

Rey’s brain is telling her to swat his hand away. But her body sways towards him, his feather-light touch causing something like electricity down into her core.

“What’s _this_?” she hears him breathe, his voice trembling ever so slightly. It seems like whole minutes that his hand lingers against the flushing skin of her throat. She swallows hard, fighting the urge to let her eyes fall shut.

“W-what?” she blinks, her lungs so full they might actually burst. She does swat his hand away now, hoping that he doesn’t notice how she’s shaking. “What the _hell_ , Solo?”

He exhales, almost shuddering, as he steps back, nostrils flaring. “Looks like you got up to more than _fun_ ,” he snaps, before whirling on his heel and stalking towards the door leading to the courtyard outside. It slams shut behind him before Rey can blink again.

 

___

 

If Ben Solo, the RA of Organa Hall, was pissy before, now he’s downright monstrous. He’s even worse than Armitage Hux, who has become notorious for his merciless write-ups.

“He legit chewed someone out for leaving like, a tiny gum wrapper, on the ground in the lounge,” Finn reports to the squad, consisting of Rey, Rose, Kaydel, and Poe, one day as they sit on the steps of the student union center. “He’s way out of control. Somebody needs to report him to administration.”

“His mom _is_ the administration,” Rose sighs.

“She’s not the _only_ person on the board,” Rey says. She can _still_ feel the ghost of his fingers on her neck. Later she’d looked in the mirror and remembered that some asshole at the party had given her a hickey. She squeezes her legs together under the pretense of tucking her knees together under her chin.

“He just needs to get laid,” Poe snorts. Rey feels herself redden, and subsequently the idea flashes into her head of escaping into some bathroom stall and pushing a hand down her pants. She hates how her panties get all itchy and soaked whenever Solo is so much as mentioned. Or when she glimpses him around campus. It’s so…fucked up.

She hasn’t told them about him touching her. Somehow, she senses that it will stir up a conversation she doesn’t feel like having. Especially after Rose and Paige discussed his “blatant interest” in her. Bullshit.

“He made Mitaka cry on Tuesday,” Finn says. Laughter ripples through the group, except Rey feels Rose’s curious gaze upon her.

It pushes her to twist her features in disgust. “Seriously? He has got to stop being such a shitty RA. He’s not supposed to _terrorize_ Freshmen.”

“Tell that to him,” Rose says, her lips twitching.

“Or file a complaint?” Finn adds, oblivious to Rose’s insinuation.

Rey makes a face at her roommate, but thankfully the subject is dropped after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think I prefer writing asshole Ben to sweet dorky Ben?? maybe...  
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rebelise96)!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, yes, I'm a tease, but it's finals week and I'm dying  
> *hides*  
> leave kudos and comments!!! ya'll are angels

Somebody hosts a movie night in the Organa Hall media room—some kind of alien movie that Rey’s heard people rave about. She decides to take a break from studying for midterms and slips into the room filled with comfy couches and chairs set up in front of the plasma-screen TV hung on the wall. She really needed to step away from her textbooks. The room is pretty full but none of her friends are here—Rey doesn’t mind. She lets herself sink into the softness of the couch, trying to just relax her tense muscles. Later, she really wishes she’d just stayed in her room.

The movie is full of jump scares but somehow Rey manages to doze off in the darkened corner of the media room when the couch cushions shift, and she realizes somebody’s settled in next to her. There’s plenty of room on this couch—they don’t need to sit so close…she turns her head and finds herself looking right into Ben Solo’s dark eyes—just for a moment before he quickly cuts his gaze to the TV screen, his throat bobbing.

He’s sitting…really close. Maybe five inches away? So close that his scent crowds into her brain and she digs her trembling fingers into the arm of the couch. And his body heat just exudes from him, lighting her up like a match and she considers asking him to maybe scoot over, give her some space. But her mouth doesn’t work right at the moment.

He stretches, and it brings his leg even closer to hers—his thigh might as well be touching hers. Rey shivers, not daring to move. She stares at the screen, but it might as well be static. Her entire body jolts when finally, he presses his thigh flush against hers and her core clenches. Her face _burns_. But she does not pull away. It’s so ridiculous. He’s warm and firm and then his foot brushes hers, gentle tentative rub—black converse sidling against her Ugg boot. Rey bites her lip and refuses to tear her eyes from the screen. Every inch of her is alight and tingling and little rivulets of something sweetly electric keep coursing up through her from her center. She swallows back a little groan, her eyes fluttering. She _cannot_ look at him. If she looks at him, this insane spell will shatter. He’ll be Ben Solo. Her RA. The guy who never fails to piss her off just by _looking_ at him.

Ben Solo likes to push his luck. He likes to try her. He scratches the side of his thigh that’s touching Rey and his knuckles glide against her leg. Rey blinks—somebody’s literally getting destroyed by an extra-terrestrial but Ben’s shoulder bumps hers and she has to focus on not squirming.

Nobody even notices what’s happening, of course. They’re all watching the movie. Rey and Ben are in the back corner of the room. Nobody witnesses when Rey shifts her leg against his, pressing harder than he is. He jolts almost wildly but then calms—she hears him exhale shakily before suddenly he lifts his arm up over the back of the couch and his fingertips graze her hair.

Rey wants to sigh aloud. She wants to twist around and look at him, see his expression. She wants to see if his lips are parted, see him lick his lips maybe, the pale skin of his neck and face flushing. She wants to look at him desperately. But she doesn’t. Her heart has maybe fallen into her stomach and she’s too hot and nothing in this stupid alien movie makes any sense. Then, the door of the media room opens, and Finn and Rose walk in to join the crowd and Rey jerks to her feet, the entire left side of her body buzzing and pulsating with the wildest kind of heat and she bolts for the door. Rose and Finn both say something like, “Rey, why are you leaving?”, of course they’re confused, but Rey can’t see straight and she’s an idiot, but she runs to the bathroom and stares at herself in the mirror for a long time. She splashes cold water on her face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rebelise96)  
> or my [ new NSFW twitter account ](https://twitter.com/rebelisehush) to see some visuals for this fic--they'll be arriving asap heh   
> please please please don't kill me, I'll update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote a lot of this chapter earlier today but my stupid finger slipped and deleted the entire thing. Legit. I was so furious. But i went ahead and rewrote this snippet to tantalize ya'll. Friends from out of town have been in this week but I should have more time now. Heh

The next day, Ben nearly barrels Rey over as she reaches for the handle of the cafeteria door. She yelps as he shoulders past and causes her to spin around, he’s so big and broad and suddenly she’s looking up at him; he’s gaping down at her, a bright blush spreading up his neck and face to the tips of his ears peeking out through his hair. He stammers a word that sounds like her name and an apology, licks his lips, before hurrying past, dropping his head, reaching up a large pale hand to jerk his headphones hanging on his neck to cover his ears. Rey stares after him blankly, her heart pounding, then catches herself after a moment and hurries on inside.

She can barely focus on lunch—she’s always hungry but today she can’t eat. Her friends most certainly notice but they don’t say anything, and she excuses herself early to go to the bathroom and calm herself down. Just like yesterday. Splash more cold water onto her stinging face and just _try_ to act normal. But this is _insane_. She shouldn’t be this affected by a fucking guy.

But her brain is persistent. A thought runs in a loop through her head.

Instead of jumping and running out of the media room yesterday, she could have just slid onto his lap and finallytasted him, run her fingers through his thick black waves, glided her fingertip over the pink shell of his ear. Instead, she missed a fucking perfect chance, threw it away and flushed it down the toilet, because she’s pathetic like that and he makes her dizzy just with a brush of his hand or the press of his leg against hers. She can make out with some football guy at a party and feel nothing but her core melts, insides of her thighs get soaked, just from Ben’s barest of touches.

She can’t breathe when she walks past him and glimpses his eyes locked on her.

Rey’s always been so proud that nothing can really scare her. Nothing.

But this scares her. How badly she wants to be as close to him as possible is just…it doesn’t make sense.

But it’s not like it will ever happen. She’s too stubborn. She’s too afraid.

 

_____

 

Evidently, getting up and running out of the room sends quite a strong message to guys. Or at least to guys like Ben. That’s what Rey guesses, at least. She barely sees him in the next couple of weeks, which is unusual, since he usually seems to hang out in the dorm lounge on his laptop with those giant headphones, and she’s used to gasping for air as she walks past the lobby, always unable to keep from glancing over at him. See his brown eyes boring into her like he’s hypnotized and something hungry in his expression. But now she can barely catch a glimpse of him, and she just knows it’s because she ran away and _God_ , she wants to just run up to him and slam her mouth to his, but she’s scared of doing so at the same time. What would happen after that? What would that lead to? Her body is ready to supply the answer, but her brain shuts that door desperately.

Rose and Finn do bring up that alien movie night in the media room, but Rey makes up some lousy answer like, “I had to pee really bad.”

Of course, they don’t believe her but they’re nice enough to nod and say, “Oh, okay.” At the end of October, Paige and Rose plan to throw a Halloween party in Paige’s apartment and a couple times while Rey and her roommate hang out in their shared dorm room, Rey hears Rose snicker. Rose flashes her a sly look but Rey doesn’t give it much thought.

And then one day around campus she sees from a distance Rose talking to Ben. Actually, holding a conversation with him. His shoulders are slumped, and he looks paler than usual, but she hurriedly keeps walking, unwilling to be caught watching him.

Then it’s the night of the Halloween party and Finn keeps mumbling under his breath which earns him swats from Rose, but Rey just focuses on how she’s going to let loose tonight since midterms are over, thank _God_. She needs to let loose, needs to forget for the night what she could have had. She keeps having dreams about those huge pale hands roving over her and then jolts awake, her hand snaking between her legs to relieve that ache. And maybe she’s being stupid, but she thinks that Ben is actually avoiding her; she wouldn’t blame him if he was.

There’s a lot of people already in Paige’s apartment when they arrive and screwdrivers are handed out, sloshing in the red plastic cups. Rey grabs one and starts to sip, far from actually being in a party mood. But then she turns her head and somehow there’s a rift in the crowd that reveals Ben Solo leaning on the wall by the sliding balcony doors. He’s in a black leather jacket, his long legs crossed, looking pretty bored—or more accurately, uncomfortable. Rey tries to not spit out her drink. But everything falls into place in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rebelise96)  
> or my [ new NSFW twitter account ](https://twitter.com/rebelisehush) to see some visuals for this fic (they're coming SOON)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a bad morning but writing about Reylo always brings up my mood. So have another lil chapter. Yes, this is becoming more of a slowburn than I really expected.  
> As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos! Send more to inspire me--I need it more than usual these days ;)

Rose is busy with Finn, cuddling him on the couch already as they sip on beer, and Rey is too stunned to do anything but just…look…at Ben. So, this must be what it feels like to lose your mind.

Then Ben turns his head and their eyes lock across the room. His eyes set Rey’s nerves on fire and she catches her breath as she sees his throat bob, his eyes going wide, mouth falling open. He straightens, his fingers visibly tightening around his cup, but the moment is cut abruptly short when Poe grabs Rey’s arm and drags her to the center of the room where people are swaying and jumping up and down. Over the vibrating bass coming from the stereo, Poe leans close and grins, “So, Rose and Paige got Solo to this party. Wonder how they convinced him to come,” he winks. Rey gapes at him and huffs, trying to be irritated. But she’s shaking so bad and it makes everything harder.

She rolls her eyes at Poe and starts to move her hips, her eyes straying to where Ben’s still leaning against the wall. But now his posture is alert and she’s certain he’s watching as she starts to jump up and down in time with the rhythm of the song. The living room lights dim, and all Rey can really see is the flow of limbs, the huddle of dancers around her moving with the beat, and she tries to focus on moving instead of one the clench in her core and the flush of heat taking over her brain.

And suddenly Poe disappears, Rey spins and her hands press into Ben’s chest. His heartbeat thunders under her palm and Rey lets her head fall back, her stomach lifting into her chest as she sees Ben leaning over her, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he sways close to her, his hands ghosting over her hips. His long pale face is so close and the huff of his breath spreads over her forehead, Rey’s knees buckle, and she gasps. She doesn’t pull her hand away for some reason, instead letting it linger on his chest—so firm, muscles shifting beneath her fingertips. She strains closer yet for some reason and he leans down a bit more and then his forehead brushes hers, moving together in syncopated rhythm, her chest maybe about to explode. He’s so close but she can make out his expression, one of surprise and relief and exhilaration. Spilling across his features, full lips forming an O and his large nose nudging her cheek. Like magnets they keep drawing closer, hands never stopping in motion, and she melts into the grip of his hands as he moves them up from her hips to her shoulders and around her neck. Everything else just kind of fades away. It stops mattering. And God, if this isn’t some kind of high…Rey wonders if this is even real, because really, she shouldn’t feel like this just because a guy is moving his hands over her.

Then he shifts closer yet and they’re practically glued to each other, his mouth finding her ear now and she hears him shudder her name, “ _Rey.”_

Hearing him say her name—say her name like _that_ —it ignites something in Rey. She draws back and acts on an impulse, fleeing to Paige’s room and then into the bathroom. She can feel Ben close behind her, the slide of his hand against the small of her back. She knows he’s following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rebelise96)  
> or my [ new NSFW twitter account ](https://twitter.com/rebelisehush) to see some visuals for this fic--they'll be arriving asap heh  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /the way you love me is such a crime/-"Eye for an Eye" by the Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, so sorry for the delay in updating. Holidays and all that, y'know. I have so many fics in progress and fic ideas I wanna start. Can't wait to see what ya'll think of this chapter. ;)  
> Thanks so much for the lovely response to the last (tiny) one ;) ya'll are rockstars

> _You only kiss with the sharpest tongue_

Rey hears the door click shut and Ben’s low, shaking voice, “Don’t run away. I know you feel it too.”

“I’m not running—”

He’s on her before she can even finish her sentence. Those little brushes up against each other built up to this explosion, bodies crushed together on the dance floor. Now they’re melding and tangling, Rey’s fingers clawing at his hair while he hauls her fully up against him, dragging wet kisses up her neck till he’s enveloping her senses with tongue, teeth, heavy exhales that fill the tiny bathroom. Rey can’t help the whine that escapes her as he grabs her ass and yanks her close, her chest colliding with his and knocking the air from her lungs. She’s drowning in him, going under, and oh _God_ , how does he taste so fucking good, better than she imagined? He startles a gasp from her as he backs her into the door, breaking their kiss for just an instant—they make eye contact, and Rey’s losing her mind, panting as she peers up at him, his huge hands braced on either side of the door and effectively trapping her.

She doesn’t mind.

This is Ben Solo. His eyes look black in the glow of the nightlight plugged in by the sink, and their shadows melt into each other as he whispers, “ _Fuck_ , Rey,” and closes in on her, cupping her cheek in the palm of his left hand, his right one half-pushing, half-pulling her into a kiss that has Rey clenching her thighs together, rocking into him with a desperation that might be embarrassing…but right now, she’s _so_ turned on and she’s never been this turned on before. Ben pushes his tongue back into her mouth and she automatically lets him, her hands going back to his hair to clutch at his hair, drawing the sexiest sound from his lips. Rey’s core flutters and squeezes, her panties utterly soaking by this point. She shifts again and he rocks with her, the door creaking behind her back.

“Goddammit, Rey, you’ve been driving me crazy,” he hisses into her mouth, and Rey whimpers in response, trying to convey that his stupidly hot self has done the same to her.

“Didn’t know what to do about it. Thought you hated me.”

“I _do_ hate you,” Rey rasps, as she twists a strand of his black hair around her finger, runs her other hand over the shell of his ear. He shudders and he smiles as he skims his tongue against hers.

“Yeah?” his laugh sounds a bit wild and Rey can’t take how his voice sends want shooting right down into the pit of her stomach, electric shocks running to her clit. She really has no idea why, but she’s living for the way his voice and lips and hands make her dizzy. She could come just from this, him pressing her into the door as he worships her with his mouth. Because that’s the only way to describe it, the way he’s groaning and huffing and sighing, like this is nirvana for him or something.

Rey decides she can’t bear the fluttering pressure dripping at her cunt. She starts to move more vigorously against him, pressing her knee between his legs and pulling a hoarse cry from him.

He’s shaking as he pulls back slightly, his hands moving to Rey’s shoulders and holding her still. He’s so strong but Rey mindlessly rocks her hips and moves her knee again, grinding against the very warm, thick bulge pressing at the zipper of his black skinny jeans.

“Wait, Rey,” he chokes. “You want to—here?”

She nods while quickening the swirl of her hips and presses a kiss into the hot skin of his throat.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he whines. And suddenly, Rey’s feet lift from the ground, she’s in the air and then her bottom meets the cool sink counter. Paige will understand. Hopefully.

Because she will _die_ if she doesn’t relieve the ache between her legs.

Ben leans over her and she distracts herself by nipping lightly at his neck while he skims tentative fingers along the hem of her shirt.

“C’mon, Ben,” Rey whimpers. She folds her legs around his waist and rocks her hot, damp center into his swelling crotch. “C’mon, baby.”

Another moan tumbles from his lips, this one somehow more broken and wrecked than before. Just like that, Ben pushes his hand up under her shirt, and Rey arches her back as he brushes his thumb over the cup of her bra.

She jerks into him again and he pushes her bra up, starts palming roughly at her mound, squeezing and massaging. His movements are still uncertain but he’s babbling something, a tumble of words that run together. She only catches bits of what he’s saying through her haze of lust, her shaking fingers fumbling with his belt.

“So beautiful, so fucking perfect. Can’t believe this is happening. _Jesus Christ_ , Rey.” He strains closer yet, his breath hot on her forehead, on her cheek, he’s gasping as he continues to grope a bit clumsily at her chest. Her jeans are really starting to feel itchy and uncomfortable. She should’ve worn a skirt. Made this easier. She could writhe right now, she’s so ready.

One she unfastens his buckle she pulls her shirt up over her head, her heart pounding in her ears and a tremor of nervousness going through her. So, this is really happening. But she can’t stand the thought of stopping now. It’s all been leading up to this. Ben pulls back slightly, his hands still covering her breasts. She sees his eyes flicker over her, his chest rising and falling heavily.

Is he reconsidering? Does he want to stop and leave? But she sees him gulp and then he reaches down, adam’s apple bobbing again as he uses his free hand to grab her hip, hold her in place, simultaneously pushing his boxers aside to free himself. The fat head of his cock brushes the denim seam between her legs. Rey wriggles a bit, her head falling back against the mirror. God, he feels huge. Very well-endowed.

Ben Solo, her asshole RA. About to split her open.

He hooks his thumb in the waistline of her jeans and tugs, till finally they pool around her ankles dangling above the ground. Rey braces herself, clenching her jaw as he exposes her clit to the cool air of the bathroom. Shifts against her so that his head nudges her sopping entrance. Rey whimpers, clutching the edge of the sink so hard her fingers ache.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben almost sounds like he’s sobbing, and then he starts kissing her again as he slides against her slit again, and again. Rey jerks her hips to urge him on, faster, and then he slips inside her, just an inch, but it lifts her up off the counter with surprise, the aching walls of her cunt grabbing for him desperately. Fluttering, pulling. He snorts into the curve of her shoulder, letting loose a stream of “ _fuck”._ Another twitch of his hips and he’s halfway inside her. Then, another thrust, and he drives all the way in. Rey cries out but he cuts her off with his mouth to hers, swallowing her screams as he drags out again, slamming back in with a force that makes Rey see stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments spur me on


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /And now I'm here to settle the score/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH, finally. I'm back on my bs. you guys are amazing for putting up with my fuckery

Ben’s about to push back in, and Rey’s muscles tense up, she can barely stand the excruciating stretch, the strange buzz of pleasure that goes through her because of it. She arches her back, whimpering as he begins to slide home.

A loud rap on the door causes Rey to jump wildly, and Ben lets loose a string of _fucks_ , as he grips her back, urging her closer. More knocking.

“This is Paige’s bathroom,” Rey finally manages to force out through clenched teeth, her insides fluttering over and over again. “Paige—”

Ben shudders. “Fuck,” he says for the tenth time, and slips out of her, tucking himself back into his jeans with shaking hands—he’s still fully erect. In the blink of an eye, he’s down on his knees in front of Rey, reaching over to make sure the door is still locked and yelling out, “Occupied,” to whoever’s standing out there. Rey shivers, biting her lip. She has no idea what to expect. Paige could be waiting outside for all she knows, and they had just about fucked on her bathroom sink. Ben’s flushed and sweaty as he kneels between her thighs, pushing her legs farther apart. “We’re not done yet,” he whispers. Rey yelps when he ducks his head forward and latches those full, kiss-bitten lips right on the itchy, wet mound of her pussy. Rey gasps, and he huffs warm breath against her clit, causing her to squirm wildly.

Ben reaches up, grips her waist tight to keep her still, his eyes creasing with the most shit-eating smile Rey’s ever seen. He’s—he’s going to eat her out. Rey closes her eyes, the sight of him studying her so closely almost too much.

Hisses out air through her clenched teeth, and spasms as he starts to lap at her, moving his tongue in first small, then larger circles around that little, tingling bud. And oh, Rey wouldn’t have thought this possible a week ago, Ben’s face pressed into her sex, licking at her juices like his life depended on it. She hates how much her body screams for him in this moment. Hates how she tried to ignore this, how maybe she’s been craving this since the day she moved into Organa Hall and saw him standing there, one tall, hot bastard who shouldn’t affect her so much with a mere glance.

He mumbles encouragements against her clit, drinking and slurping and filling the small bathroom with the filthiest sounds. Rey starts to buck her hips into his mouth, pure need blocking out rational thought. All she can think is how she needs his tongue deeper, and she starts to babble, “Yes, yes, yes,” again and again, as he suckles on her clit, yanking her right over the edge. Someone starts full on banging on the door as she sinks into the molten warmth of her climax, clutching his hair. He pulls her off the sink and she can barely stand; her legs shake so badly. She’s barely aware of him pulling her pants back up her legs, hears him yell as if she’s underwater, “Just a minute.” He studies her for a long moment, watching her fumble with her zipper and button, before yanking open the door and pulling her out, past whoever it is waiting for them. It’s Paige, but Rey barely registers that as Ben guides her out of the bedroom to the living room.

And then they’re out in the chilly night, Ben’s hand engulfing hers as they hurry down the stairs of the complex and out onto the icy sidewalk. Ben squeezes her hand as Rey blinks, wondering if this is really happening. Is she really letting Ben Solo pull her along to God knows where—probably back to Organa Hall? Did he really just eat her out on Paige’s bathroom sink (really, probably not the best idea, but her legs are still shaking from the mind-blowing force of her orgasm). Ben Solo is fucking talented. It’s a wonder they make it back to the dormitory at all, but then they’re crashing through the stairwell door and he’s leading her up, and then they’re standing in front of a door in a silent hall—Ben’s door, she realizes—his dorm room, and he’s looking at her uncertainly, throat bobbing, pressing his lips together like he wants to say something but can’t get the words out. Acting all shy like he didn’t just taste her pussy. It’s adorable, frankly.

She smiles at him, watching the way his chest swells and then deflates, like he’s trying to breathe but can’t quite get enough air. He’s so warm, and all she wants is to step into him, drown in how he smells, in the firm hardness of his chest, the heated curve of his neck. She wants to disappear inside of him. _What is happening—_

“Rey,” he exhales, raising his eyebrows as he stares at her, taking her in.

She steps even closer—how is it possible, to be all up against someone and yet not close enough?—he shivers and then cups her cheeks between his giant hands, pulling her mouth to his and Rey’s body erupts into flame as he suddenly sweeps her off the ground and carries her, bridal-style, into his room. Maybe this would be deemed kidnapping, but she has no problem with it, and she clings to him, their lips locked, his tongue finding hers and lapping wildly, causing fire to explode in her abdomen.

“God, you have no idea, Rey—” he rasps as he walks, and then she’s on her back, his scent completely enveloping her, billowing up like a cloud and inundating her brain. She’s on his bed. She smirks and grabs his shirt, tugs him so he topples over her, sprawling long limbs and barrel-chest, knocking the air from her lungs. “Can’t stop thinking about you. You’re everything, sweetheart.” He props himself up, caging her between his arms, and Rey feels faint, like one of those old-fashioned heroines—but in this case, it’s because Ben is everywhere and yet it’s not enough. Her cunt aches and she wraps her legs around his hips again, drawing his groin flush against the apex of her thighs.

Maybe, maybe this was a long time coming. Maybe everything before this has just been the precursor, standing on the brink of the inevitable. Maybe that night in the media room, brushing up against him over and over again on accident…no, definitely not an accident. Maybe she’s wanted this since the day she moved into Organa Hall and saw him standing there, surly and scowling, glaring at everyone who crossed his path, thick arms folded over his wide chest. He’s throbbing against her lower stomach, like he might detonate any moment, and Rey wriggles her hips, partly to ease the pressure in her own core, partly to tease him, to make him shudder and jerk and groan. She could come from that sound alone.

“Rey,” he gasps. “I—don’t—I’m gonna—” he shoves one hand down between them, grabbing her hip to keep her still. Rey drags her teeth lightly down over his jaw and enjoys how he jumps beneath her tongue. Maybe, she should keep rolling her hips. Get revenge on him for being such an asshole. But her cunt keeps squeezing and fluttering around empty air and it’s going to drive her crazy. Her body aches for him, aches for the swell of his shaft, the way he filled her so much that she thought she couldn’t stand it. She’s surprised he’s lasted this long at all—what with all the interruptions.

She likes pushing his buttons. Always has. Though maybe it’s more fun now, rather than when she thought he hated her. He apparently supposed she hated him too. It all makes more sense.

She snickers into the burning skin of his throat as he huffs, trying to get himself back under control. “Can I—” he mumbles into her hair. His fingers tease the hem of her jeans again and she knows what he’s asking. She merely strains her hips into the pads of his fingers, hoping he gets the hint. _Hurry_. He shoves her pants down her legs and she gets his black jeans off, revealing those huge, pale thighs that could crush her if he wanted, and her mouth goes alarmingly dry. The room is barely lit, safe for the strange, crimson glow emitted by his lava lamp on his desk. He’s pretty neat, no errant clothes left on the ground, his desk in relatively good shape.

Rey’s eyes slam shut as he paws at her clit through her panties, but he needn’t bother—she’s so turned on her jeans are probably completely soaked through, and she’s pretty sure she squirted earlier—or maybe that’s just the effect he has on her, causing her to melt and gush at the slightest touch.

She rocks into his hand while worming her hand between them again to cup him through his boxers, and it’s insane, how this clumsy touching can be so mind-blowing, but it is, and it could be enough, but she’s already felt him inside her and she needs that again. Needs it now. She says as much, her voice embarrassingly high and pleading, and he obliges, kicking his boxers off and dragging her panties down to her ankles. Suddenly they’re both completely bare and it’s delicious, his body heat burning through her skin and bone. He kisses her as he sinks back inside her, and effectively pins her to the mattress with his cock, bottoming out as he grunts and moans so loudly into her shoulder, and she nearly thrashes, he stretches her so wide, a chasm she didn’t know existed gaping within—he fills it completely.

But now, they don’t have to worry about being quiet. Rey’s never had to worry much about being _loud_ , actually. But Ben makes her bite back screams, sink her teeth into the round of his shoulder as he turns her inside out with each long, deep thrust. It’s barely a minute before she’s shaking, clenching around him, and he follows immediately after, his body vibrating as he spends himself inside her. He actually roars, and for a while it’s as if Rey leaves her body, aware only of the way he pulses and the way she keeps fluttering on and on, never-ending. She might be crying, and he’s grunting like an animal into her hair. He rolls over onto his side, pulling her with him, and Rey falls asleep with her cheek pressed into his chest, his fingers knotting in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr!](https://rebelise.tumblr.com)  
> introduce yourself, let me know what you think of this story! Feedback is my lifeblood ;)


End file.
